Different Circumstances
by GTFO-my-lawn
Summary: Sokka thinks about the new additions to the group, and how he feels about the teenage firebender. ZukoSokka slash


The world needs more Zuko/Sokka love. So I tried to contribute my share. First fanfiction ever finished, even if it is a oneshot.

Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own Avatar. Credit goes to Mike, Bryan, and Nick. But if I did...evil thoughts

Warning: While this isn't vulgar by far, it still has homosexual themes. Just warning you now before you get offended by my fic. No gay flames, please! However, you are welcome to flame any other part of the fic. /sarcasm I have no beta, so their might be a few mistakes.

-----------------------------------------------

He laid on the ground staring at his former enemy tossing and turning in his sleep. What was he saying? He still was his enemy. Zuko and his kind uncle had joined the fight for peace along with Katara, Toph, Aang and himself. The Earth King tagged along as well until he could be able to settle down in a secluded village. He wasn't much of a fighter...at all, really. Usually Sokka had to cover for him and his beloved pet bear Bosco while the benders did their thing.

He wouldn't admit it to the rest of the group, but the two fugitive firebenders were actually a nice addition to the gaang. They carried their own weight, and Iroh took his time to teach Aang everything he knew about firebending, which was alot. Zuko kept his distance from the group most of the time, only really talking to his uncle. Sokka didn't mind that. It gave him more time to rant about the angry jerk to Toph and his sister, who all said the same phrase. " You should get to know him a little."

It was as if he were the only one who actually didn't trust him. Iroh had proven himself, so Sokka had no problem getting along with him, and trading stories in front of the campfire. But Zuko. Zuko had not proven himself yet. Maybe Sokka just didn't want to like Zuko. Was that a crime? He did feel singled out from the rest because of his dislike for the scarred teen. Even Katara and Aang finally accepted him, and they went through that whole ordeal in Ba Sing Se with Azula and the Dai Li. It was't in Sokka's nature to easily trust others. He was sarcastic, a pessimist, and lived in the real world.

So, why couldn't he just give up everything he believed in to get along with Zuko. Under different circumstances Sokka could even see them joyfully engaging in playful banter, and become real friends. It was something even Sokka wanted. He wanted to joke with Zuko, spar with Zuko, fight beside Zuko, share deep secrets with Zuko, even -

Sokka jolted up from his position on the group. Did he really..? Did he want to be closer? Closer than friends? His blood had rushed up to his face. He gently touched his cheeks only to feel the warmth from the blush. His thoughts had lingered to what he was just thinking about. How could he want to be intimantly closer to Zuko? How did he go from hating Zuko to wanting to be closer to him?

He found himself walking over to where Zuko was sleeping, staring at the back of him that was facing the rest of the group. He sat down, at stared at the back of his head. It felt as if Sokka were in a trance, not really having knowledge of what he was doing. He watched Zuko jerk his arm, and go back to laying motionless.

' This is stupid,' Sokka told himself. Just staring at Zuko while he could be getting some sleep. If he could get to sleep.

He was starting to get up to go over to his own sleeping bag when a pale hand grabbed his wrist. He looked over to Zuko once again, and saw that he was indeed gripping his wrist. Zuko's head turned over to Sokka as well as the rest of his body. Sokka could not see any kind of emotion in his eyes, though he rarely did see any kind of emotion in Zuko's eyes.

" Why are you over here? Planning to prank me, or something else equally stupid?" Zuko asked with a harsh tone. He did not let up on his hold.

Sokka didn't know. His mind wasn't where it was supposed to be, and he simply let his legs take him. He tried to think of something, but he just looked like a nervous twit biting his lip. He didn't know of the words that were coming out of his mouth, " I, uh, well, I-I wanted to...ask you a question."

Zuko didn't say anything. He just kept staring into Sokka's eyes, and that only left him with chills going down his spine. He took the lack of a response as a confirmation to go on, and so he asked," Well, if this war never happened," he paused, finally gaining back control of his brain," and we met as strangers. And had enough time to spend together. What I'm asking is, do you think we could have been friends then?" The question came out of nowhere for Zuko. Sokka had time to think about it earlier, but Zuko never even gave it a thought.

At this time, the firebender sat completely up, losening his grasp on Sokka's wrist. " You never know," he finally said. It was rather blunt, and Sokka seemed a little disattisfied with the short response. At the same time, at least Zuko hadn't ignored the question, or give a harsh response.

Sokka found himself saying more, " What about now? It had been a rather long time since you joined the group, and I still only know as much about you as before. I want to forget the feud we had before," he unconciously leaned in closer, " I want to know your past, and I'll tell you mine." His face was only a few inches away from his. He kept his mouth closed, his mask was firmly on. He only intently watched the other teen ramble.

" I want our wounds to heal. I want to connect with you," by this time his brain completely shut off, and only his heart was speaking. He slowly closed the gap between them. His lips only touched Zuko's own lips. He waited for some kind of response. He was mostly expecting hate and disgust. But a little part of him wanted something else.

Zuko didn't do anything for a long time. He didn't back away, nor did he really lean in. Sokka was about to back away, apologize, and never leave his sleeping bag for the rest of the day until Zuko leaned into the kiss. Zuko put both of his hands on Sokka's shoulders, and Sokka limply sat there.

After what seamed like a while, Zuko parted away, still maintaining a small distance from the two. He whispered," That would be nice," and embraced Sokka, who gladly hugged back.

They hadn't parted for the rest of the night, and fell asleep beside eachother, using the sleeping bag as their pillow. The rest were understandably confused when they woke up that morning, but smiled none the less. They could just ask about it in the morning.

------------------------------

Wow, I think I got a cavity writing that sugary sweet mess. Anyway, critiques are welcome, and actually appreciated. Say if their too OOC ( which I thought they kind of were). I want to get this Avatar writing down. Thank you if you actually braved through it.


End file.
